


Night time rituals

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slice of life (sort of), Twist Ending (sort of), domestic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Steve and Bucky prepare to go to sleep...





	Night time rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one. :)

They take a very, very long shower together.

Steve Rogers takes the time to indulge himself in what he'd been wanting to do ever since that day on the bridge, almost three years ago now: he runs his hands through his long-time lover's now shoulder-length hair, as he washes it thoroughly with shampoo and conditioner, the look on on the other man's face a blissful thing.

Bucky Barnes, in exchange and even with limited accessibility, takes a loafer into his fleshy right hand and, gathering liquid soap, lathers the now-taller-than-his-own body with it. He remembers doing this many, many times before, but on a smaller version and, even after the change, very, very quickly and very, very discreetly. But he'd certainly never done for so this long and certainly not in this decade.

They exchange long and passionate kisses, along with quick and giggly ones, as they both step under the shower head to rinse everything off.

They step out of the shower together, hand-in-hand and, picking up big, white and fluffy towel, they wordlessly dry off, staring at each other with adoring but lustless eyes, their mutual appetite satiated just hours earlier.

************************

They're picking their night-time clothes together when a ring from the untraceable phone is heard.

"Hey, Sam."

_"Hey, man. I just got in touch with the others and everybody wanted to wish you and your man goodnight."_

Steve cannot help but smile at the thoughtfulness of his team. He knows that his team will be in good hands..

He leans his head against the body sitting beside him.

"Aw, thanks buddy. It really means a lot."

They continue to chat for a while, Bucky even sometimes joining in, as if he'd always been one of them.

************************

They're brushing their teeth when Bucky catches his lover's eyes in the mirror and looks hesitant.

Mid-brush stroke, Steve mumbles out through his occupied mouth: "What?"

  
Bucky spits out the residual toothpaste and put his own brush where he'd borrowed it.

"Are...are you sure about all of this? I mean, you can always go back and...and I-I could just..."

Steve doesn't hesitate, not even for a second. He scoops his love's head inside the curve of his hands and leans their foreheads together.

"There's no place and no time that I'd rather be, than right here and right now, with you."

Bucky looks up at him with searching eyes, wanting to know that Steve was absolutely sure of everything...even when...

"Even when we go to sleep?"

Steve leans in, gives him a tiny and minty peck on the lips and whispers the same thing he'd sworn just hours earlier, when his decision had been made:

"Even when we go to sleep."

Bucky closes his eyes, his lips turning into a tentative smile and he breathes in-sync with his always-love.

************************

They arrive near their bed, hand-in-hand once again.

Bucky is the first to climb aboard, holding out his only-available hand. Steve takes it and even though he's now inches taller than the other man, he settles against his love just how they'd done so the first time they'd been together like this almost a century earlier: his head pressing against Bucky's heart and the other man's arm tightly wrapped around him.

Steve looks around the room, where everything and everyone that's needed for the two of them to have a restful sleep is gathered.

And he smiles when he feels warm lips against his forehead and hears Bucky whispers:

"Goodnight Steve, I love you."

He wraps both of his own arms tightly around his always-love.

"Goodnight Bucky, I love you too." he whispers back.

The couple finally close their eyes, as the built-for-two Cryogenic Chamber's door closes above them in a hissing sound.

***********************

_"So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing...for everybody...."_

_"...then I'm going with you."_


End file.
